


Halloween Special

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Halloween, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard’s mouth fell open. “Oh fuck,” he gasped. “We just—oh my god, I just blew you in the middle of Pete’s fucking house.”“Don’t be so scandalized, sweetheart,” Frank said. “He was sucking face with your brother right in front of you. He doesn’t really have any decency.”





	Halloween Special

Pete's parties were always fuckin awesome. So, naturally, everyone was psyched for his Halloween party this year, especially Frank, seeing as it was his favorite holiday. He must have spent an hour fixing his hair and readjusting his zombie makeup before he was satisfied with how he looked and headed out the door.

Frank turned onto Gerard's street on the way to Pete's place. Gerard answered the door wearing nothing but tight black pants, and there was no way he was wearing underwear with them. Frank felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Hey, Frank," he said, gesturing for the other man to follow him inside. "Sorry, I'm just lookin' for my shirt.  I'll be ready to go in a second."

"Yeah, okay." Frank waited as his friend disappeared into another room, humming to himself. He returned a moment later tugging a black T-shirt with the Batman symbol over his head. Frank felt like he should stop staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gerard's soft, lily-white skin.

"You ready to go?"

Frank averted his eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I—yeah. C'mon."

Gerard giggled and followed him out the door.

"Cool Batman costume," Frank said to break the silence as he drove. It wasn’t really that great—kind of lazy, to be honest. But Gerard could pull off anything.

He glanced over and saw Gerard biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. "Thanks. You make a good zombie."

Frank just smiled. The rest of the ride to Pete's was thick with some sort of unbroken tension that wasn’t usually there, and the two were both relieved when they're stepped out of the car and walked into the crowded house.

"Hey!" Pete sidled up to them immediately and gave them over-enthusiastic hugs.

Gerard smiled. "Hi, Pete. Is Mikey here yet?"

Pete nodded and gestured in the direction of the living room. "Yeah, he's been here for a while."

"Oh, yeah?" Frank asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and causing Gerard to let out an annoyed and slightly disgusted groan.

Pete laughed. "Yeah, but don't worry, Gerard, we’ve _only_ had sex twice today." He winked and spun on his heel, walking toward the living room and ignoring Gerard’s horrified sputtering.

Frank wasn't quite sure how much later, but soon enough, it seemed, almost everyone at the party was pissed drunk. The music was turned up loud enough to shake the house.

Gerard, of course, wasn't drinking, and Frank refrained for his friend’s sake. The two were standing in a hallway—Gerard had dragged Frank out of the living room a minute ago to spare himself from watching his friend and little brother grope each other on the couch.

Gerard giggled as they tumbled out into the hallway, bumping like pinballs through the party guests. He stopped suddenly to avoid slamming into a girl in a vampire costume, which caused Frank to stumble into him in turn. Gerard turned around but then Frank was shoved by someone walking past, and fell forward again, this time into Gerard's arms.

"Watch out, Frankie," he giggled.

Frank laughed lightly. "Sorry."

They were so close Gerard could hardly stand it, warm breath hitting each other's faces, eyes burning, and then suddenly Frank was leaning up to close the space between them, and their lips met, _finally_.

Frank wasn’t sure what possessed him to kiss his best friend. All he knew was that the tension was just too fucking much.

Gerard kissed back softly for a moment, until he pulled away, and smiled against Frank's lips. "Wow," he sighed.

Frank's hand moved from where it rested at the back of Gerard's head, and he hummed softly before pulling completely back. He dragged Gerard across the hall and flung open a closet door at the far end, away from the throngs of people. Frank shoved Gerard inside and locked the door behind them. He wished he could say that his desperation was just a side effect of alcohol, but he was totally sober. All of a sudden, though, he just needed Gerard so bad. And if Gerard’s own eagerness was any indication, it seemed he felt the same way.

Almost immediately, Frank had him pinned against the wall, and his lips were on Gerard's, kissing him softly at first. Gerard smiled into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist to pull him closer and cupping his face gently with the other hand.

When Frank bit lightly at his lip, Gerard's breath hitched and he slid his hand down from Frank's face to clutch at his back. Frank smirked and began to kiss Gerard harder, licking into his mouth and tangling a hand in his hair.

They moved in a frenzy, unable to contain all that energy and lust they had suppressed for so long. Frank let out a soft noise of pleasure into the other man's lips, which were quickly becoming red from all the kissing and biting. Gerard's hands drifted down to grab Frank's ass, as he moaned embarrassingly loudly. It merely caused Frank to smirk and nip at his bottom lip teasingly, before resuming tongue-fucking Gerard.

Gerard finally pulled away panting, head tipped back against the wall. This left his neck perfectly exposed for Frank to leave wet, sloppy kisses on. He trailed his lips up and down the curve of smooth, pale skin, biting sharply at a spot just under Gerard's jaw and making him gasp, hand moving up to grasp at Frank's dark locks and hold him there.

Frank groaned at the dull sting of Gerard's tugging fingers and glanced up to see the man breathing heavily, hair disheveled and red, wet lips parted. Frank wanted to turn him into even more of a mess.

Gerard moaned as Frank sucked a hickey into his skin. His hips canted up in search of friction and met Frank's, and Frank groaned against his neck and started to grind against him as he marked Gerard up.

“What are we doing?” Gerard laughed breathlessly.

Frank hummed against his throat, almost hanging on Gerard with how close he was leaning.

Soon, Frank returned to his lips, kissing him roughly. Gerard was full-on moaning by then, gasps and swears accompanying his hot and utterly obscene noises. At some point, they abandoned kissing, panting into each other's mouths and opting to simply grind against each other.

"You know," Frank murmured against Gerard's lips, "you're really pretty like this. All sweaty and gasping and moaning."

As if on cue, Gerard let out a breathless groan. "Frank," he muttered.

Frank spun them around so that he was up against the wall. He knew he was taking a risk with what he was about to do, but Gerard had said so many times he was into this—he liked to be dominated. Frank tightened his fingers in Gerard's hair and pulled, tipping his head back and causing him to moan.

"On your knees," he growled, breath hot against Gerard's ear. "Now."

Gerard was on his knees in a second, looking up at Frank wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He rested his hands on Frank's hips and gazed up at him. The awed look on his face told Frank everything.

"What are you waiting for, darling?" Frank breathed.

With that, Gerard unbuttoned Frank's jeans and slid them down around his ankles, along with his boxers. Gerard panted, so turned on he couldn't think straight, and here was pretty Frank with a hand tangled in his hair and his hard cock right in front of Gerard.

Gerard locked eyes with Frank before taking his cock in his hand. Frank let out a little gasp as Gerard took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Frank couldn't believe this was happening.  After so many restless nights spent dreaming of Gerard and restless days spent fantasizing about him, here he was, on his knees for Frank.

Gerard had his hand splayed out on Frank's thigh as he lowered himself down on his cock, sinking all the way down and staying there, swallowing around him, before pulling off oh-so-slowly, tongue pressing into the vein along the underside of Frank's dick. And _fuck_ , why was he so good at this?

"Ah, Gerard, fuck." Frank groaned as Gerard began bobbing his head, eyes closed in pleasure, long, thick lashes fanning over his cheeks. Frank's breath hitched and he yanked Gerard down on his cock by the hair. Gerard moaned messily around a mouthful of dick, fingers digging into Frank's thigh.

He pulled off, panting, and looked up at Frank with half-lidded eyes blown wide with lust. He took Frank's cock back into his mouth, his other hand moving to rest on Frank's hip, and Frank had a hand on his jaw, guiding him down. Wordlessly, he tried to convey to Frank what he wanted.

Gerard's eyes fluttered shut as Frank began thrusting softly into his mouth. He wanted to be used, and Frank was doing just that, forcing Gerard’s head down and shoving his dick down his throat.

Frank groaned and gasped out Gerard's name. Fuck, it was like the dude did this for a living—his tongue moving perfectly, swallowing at just the right times, letting out little noises and sending vibrations up Frank's body. It was almost too much to handle.

And Gerard was so gorgeous, on his knees, eyes shut, moaning obscenely as if he were the one getting his dick sucked. He just sat there and let Frank fuck his mouth, choking around his cock and clawing at Frank's hips. The way he behaved usually—well, Frank just didn't expect him to be so submissive.

"Yeah, Gerard, Gee—fuck," Frank moaned, yanking his hair harder and causing Gerard to whine around him.

Gerard was enjoying every second of this, from the ache in his jaw, to the tug of Frank's fingers in his hair and the way he gagged every time Frank's dick hit the back of his throat. From the moans and little encouragements Frank was gasping out—"Yeah, that's it Gerard," or "Oh fuck, please, you're taking this so good, babe,"—he knew Frank was _definitely_ enjoying this.

"Gerard," Frank moaned, fucking his throat harder. Gerard gagged and moaned and moved his left hand away from Frank's hip to shove it down his own pants. He groaned loudly around Frank when he finally wrapped a hand around his own leaking cock, jerking himself off roughly.

            Frank snickered and the movement of his hips slowed the tiniest bit. "Enjoying yourself down there?"

Gerard's eyes fluttered open a little and he gazed up at Frank, whimpering.

"Fuck," Frank growled. "Your mouth's so good, Gee."

Gerard moaned. He loved this—loved to be used like a whore. His free hand slid down the back of his pants and he rubbed two fingers against his hole before pushing them in dry. He sped up the hand on his cock as he fingered himself, Frank still keening above him and choking him with his dick. Gerard just felt so _good_ —friction on his hard member, the sharp pleasure/pain of his fingers in his ass, Frank forcing his cock down Gerard's throat.

Gerard's head was spinning with pleasure, but he opened his eyes to look pleadingly up at Frank as he moaned.

"What is it?" Frank breathed. "Wanna come?"

Gerard hummed softly in agreement. Frank thrust into his mouth harder and faster, pulling his head down, fingers digging into the soft skin of Gerard's chin where Frank was gripping his jaw. His rubbed his thumb against Gerard’s cheek and felt his cock in Gerard’s mouth.

Frank panted.  "Ah—such a cockslut, Gee."

Gerard keened around Frank's cock when he found his prostate, pleasure threatening to send him over the edge, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"You've been such a good little whore," Frank said between moans. "I think you deserve to come."

Gerard shoved his fingers in one last time, pressing them firmly against his prostate and rubbing, and then he was practically screaming around Frank's dick as his orgasm tore through him. He came for _ages_ , and when he finally blinked his eyes open, shaking with the aftershocks and really only being held up by the firm grip on his hair, he noticed that Frank was still roughly fucking his mouth. Most people would've wanted a minute to breathe, understandably, but Gerard was just as fine with Frank still thrusting into his abused mouth. Fuck, his voice was gonna be wrecked now that he thought about it; it was a good thing they were on break from tour.

Frank looked down at Gerard, hair a mess, eyes hazy, lips stretched wide around his cock.  He noticed that Gerard still had his fingers in his ass and he was whimpering with overstimulation as he moved them in and out slowly.

"Oh, fuck, Gerard," Frank whined, high in his throat. Gerard just took it, letting himself be used however Frank wanted.

Frank gasped and came without warning, letting out some wordless cry of pleasure. His come filled Gerard's mouth as he ordered, "Swallow it, whore." He smacked the side of Gerard’s face.

Gerard pulled back, choking on Frank's come, as he tried to obey. Some of it dripped down the side of his aching chin.

Frank leaned against the wall, letting go of Gerard, as he caught his breath. Gerard was coughing, slumped on the floor, with red, wet lips smeared with come. He was the picture of sin.

Frank smiled and kneeled down next to him, kissing Gerard gently.

"Hey," Gerard muttered, voice shot.

Frank ran a ran softly through the other man's hair.  "Hey. Thanks."

"I should be thanking you," Gerard chuckled. "You're fantastic."

“I hope I wasn’t…I don’t know. Too rough, or anything. Just—you had said…”

Gerard shook his head. “It was perfect.”

Frank smiled again and stood, pulling Gerard to his feet as well. "C'mon.  Let's go find somewhere to get cleaned up."

Gerard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up sweetly through long eyelashes. "Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you a lot."

Frank laughed as he unlocked the door. "Figured. I mean, not many guys let you fuck their mouths in public just for the hell of it."

Gerard’s mouth fell open. “Oh fuck,” he gasped. “We just—oh my god, I just blew you in the middle of Pete’s fucking house.”

“Don’t be so scandalized, sweetheart,” Frank said. “He was sucking face with your brother right in front of you. He doesn’t really have any decency.”

Gerard smiled and blushed, holding Frank's hand as they left in search of a bathroom.

"Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you a lot, too."


End file.
